Betrothal and Betrayal
by 555Diana555
Summary: Remy and Kitty are longtime friends. When an arranged marriage is proposed, they're both horrified. They're not right for each other at all, so they runaway from their duty. What happens when they meet the Darkholme siblings? Romy Kurtty, AU Middle ages
1. Wedding Chimes and Sweet French Wine

Hey people! This idea came out of nowhere an I wanted to get it down before I completely forgot it. This is not a Kimy (Kitty and Remy) at all, they're just friends. Our other characters will be introduced later on. If you have any advice or any constructive critismism then I would love to hear it, acutally I would love to have any reviews really :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, only borrowing for a wee bit!

I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Remy sauntered through the halls of the ornately furnished cheaute. The place was stuffy, despite the high ceilings, pretentious and gloomy. It was filled with valuable sculptures, paintings and pieces of furniture that were worth more then most homes themselves. Remy opened the door to his large bedroom chamber and stepped in, pleased to see that the woman whom he had left that morning was gone, and his room held no trace of her, except the slight lingering of her rose perfume.

Remy stepped out onto his stone balcony and began shucking off his knee high boots, taking in the scenery of the French countryside. He may despise the large chateau he called home, but he loved France, specifically the South of France. Loved the sweet rolling hills and the cliffs on the coast.

The soft wind tousled Remy's auburn hair and he smiled bitterly. This place wasn't where he belonged and he thought for a moment on his past life on the streets. Abandoned by his parent's at birth, Remy had been raised and lived as a petty thief for ten years, scrapping a living by snatching things off bakery stands and out of passerby's pockets. Until of course he had tried to steal from the greatest thief that France had ever seen. Jean Luc had taken in the young boy, honing his natural skills until Remy became his protege, and called him is son. Remy was now the best the Thieves Guild had.

Remy pulled the playing cards from his pocket and shuffled them, watching the newest maid tend to the garden. She was decent looking, with a soft body and light brown hair. Not exactly striking or stunning, but she would do. He decided that she could help fill the lonely nights, but wouldn't be much more.

The sound of galloping horses made Remy turn his attention away from the girl and towards the lane. Dust was being stirred up from the flying legs of three great stallions, one a stark white that was sharp contrast to the dull colors around it. Remy caught the head of curly dark brown hair and smiled.

The girl was laughing sweetly as her vibrant blue cloak billowed out from behind her. Her command over her horse was perfect and Remy was pleased that she was taking so well to his birthday gift to her. She pulled ahead of the two men who were following behind and brought her horse to a sudden halt. Her blue eyes swept across the land, obviously trying to spot her long time friend.

"Chaton!" Remy called out with a laugh as he struggled to replace the boots that he had just gotten off.

Kitty's eyes finally found Remy and she squealed in delight.

"Remy! Oh! How have you been? Don't you think Arielle is coming along nicely?" She asked as she hugged the neck of her beloved horse tenderly.

He smiled his response and motioned for her to calm down. "Give me a moment Petite, I'll be down in a moment."

She nodded and dismounted her horse as Remy turned and walked back through his room and out to the hall. The Prydeman and the Thieves Guild had long time ties, always tentatively friendly. The Prydeman were a family of Barons in England and, while more honest then most other nobility in King Henry the Eighths household, they still sometimes called in favors from the Thieves Guild. Remy was curious as to why they were making a sudden and impromptu trip to see them.

Kitty met him halfway on the grand marble staircase, throwing her arms around him for a hug.

"Let me look at you, let me look at you," Kitty said in a rush as Remy pulled her away from him to scrutinize her as she was doing to him. She looked the same then she had four months ago. Still thin and short, though her hair had grown a bit, the wild and untamable curls now fell to her waist. A maid came up behind her and unfastened the sapphire cloak. Kitty wore a simple green dress that was fitted at the waist and had silver embroidering topping it off.

"Green's not your color," Remy teased as Kitty rolled her eyes. Kitty was his oldest friend, she had spent summers at his home since she was 8. She was the little sister he never had, able to laugh and joke with him. In all truth, his relationship with Kitty was the healthiest relationship he had with a woman. He didn't use her or treat her as a thing, he actually respected her and viewed her in a platonic way.

"How have you been Remy?" she asked, and he had to smile at her english accent, still thick as ever.

"Just fine mon Ami," Remy said as he began to lead her into a drawing room next to the dining room. A tall a man came through the front door, and called out to Kitty.

"Lady Katherine," the man said with a hint of annoyance. Kitty turned and smiled at the brown haired and brown eyed man.

"Lance, this is Remy," Kitty said as the two men sized one another up. Lance was nicely built, though not as muscular as Remy was. His brown hair needed some grooming but besides that he was handsome enough.

"Lady Katherine told me you had unusual eyes," Lance said by way of greeting, his hand resting on the hilt of the sword he had at his hip.

Remy smirked as he narrowed his black on red eyes. "Quo, I was blessed with them at birth, among other things."

"Is that so," Lance said with a hint of disgust, which Kitty clearly caught.

She stepped in between the two men and smiled charmingly.

"Lance, could you help my father out of the carriage? You know that he can never get out without some help, that old knee of his," she said hurriedly as she pulled Remy to the drawing room.

"So, that's the new Knight you were telling me about in your letters? By the way you described him, I was expecting a charmer, or at least a gentleman," Remy scoffed as Kitty took a seat on an overstuffed sofa.

"Oh stop, you hardly know him. Besides, do you hear me critizsing all the women you take to your bedroom?" Kitty sighed as she gave him a questioning glare.

"Chaton, those women are for one night, you could end up married to a donkey's ass like that guy. He's not good enough for you," Remy said with disgust.

"Lance is a good man, a little rough around the edges, I admit, but he has a lot of potential," Kitty assured Remy.

"Don't try to force a diamond out of coal Petite, you'll only get your own hands dirty," Remy warned her as she stood from the sofa and drifted to the window.

"So, have you told Jean Luc?" She asked in a whisper.

Remy knew immediately what she was talking about. He and Kitty weren't just good friends because their personalities melded nicely with one another, but they also shared a deep dark secret.

"Non, I have not," Remy answered with a small sigh.

"I haven't either," Kitty mumbled as she closed her eyes. "Remy, I still don't understand. How could this have happened to us? And why?"

Remy shrugged as he came to stand beside her.

"There's no reason for it, no reason for why you can walk through walls and I can blow things up," he told her firmly.

He had been 14 when his special abilities had made themselves known. He recalled being angry about something and suddenly the book he had been holding in his hands blew up. Remy had kept his secret for a year, until he find Kitty crying by the lake one summer. She had been only 13 at the time and had quickly confessed to Remy her secret. That summer they helped each other, learned about their powers and achieved enough control that they were able to hide their abilities.

"They'll disown me if they ever found out," Kitty said softly, watching her mother and father walk up the stone steps that led to the front door. "We'd be deemed witches and burned."

"Chaton, you haven't told Lance have you?" Remy asked quickly. She whipped her head around and shook it vigorously.

"Oh no, of course not. I'm never telling another soul about this _curse_," Kitty said vehemently. "But what if they do find out Remy? I had a sneezing attack the other night and ended up in the basement!"

Remy sighed, at a loss on how to help his friend. He had mastered his ability, even used them sometimes during a heist. But Kitty was unwilling to practice in private, or even acknowledge the fact that she was different. She simply ignored it all and went about her life as though it was all normal.

"Chaton, if you would just practice a little then you'll have more control. One day, your powers could save your life, but you won't have enough control to use them," Remy chastised her.

Kitty shrugged her shoulders as if it made no difference to her. "I have knights around me constantly Remy, I think I'm fairly safe."

"Sometimes, the people who are closest to you, can hurt you the most," Remy warned her.

"Are we talking about Lance again? Remy, he's trust worthing," Kitty sighed.

"Or perhaps you're too trusting."

"Listen, he's a good man and a good knight, though not exactly an excellent swordsman," Kitty said the last part with slight disappointment.

Remy smiled and laughed. You wouldn't know it by looking at her, but Kitty was one of the best sword fighters he'd ever met. Remy hated to admit it, but she had surpassed him by the time she was 16. He knew that she had a love for the art and that she vented all her frustration and pain out through sword practice.

"Still haven't met your match?" Remy asked.

"No, he's out there though," Kitty said with determination. "If it wasn't so improper for a woman to engage in swordplay, then I would hold a public tournament and let him find me. Seems as though I'll just have to find him myself."

Kitty was constantly trying to improve and better herself by being challenged. But she was now better then all the teachers she had ever had and was itching for someone to push her to edge, force her to be better.

"Well, one of these days Chaton, you'll find the man that'll have his sword at your throat in less then a minute," Remy assured in a placating tone.

"Well, when you say it like _that_," Kitty grumbled.

"Is our little Kitten talking about swords again?" The voice of Kitty's father made them both turn.

At the drawing room stood the three figures of Jean Luc, Lord Prydeman and Lady Prydeman. Jean Luc held a goblet of wine in his hand and a pipe in his other.

"Katherine, I wish you would have stayed in the carriage with us, when you go galloping around like that you always get so dusting," Lady Prydeman said with a dramatic sigh as she looked at her daughter. It was no secret that the Prydeman's would prefer to have Kitty a little more reserved and a lot less free spirited, Ladies of her stature and class had expectations that they were suppose to follow.

"Theresa, please," Jean Luc said with a wave of his pipe. "Young Katherine is just as lovely as ever."

kitty blushed as she bowed her head in thanks.

"Yes, she is growing into a woman, and as a woman, it is time for us to start looking at suitors for our child," Lord Prydeman announced as he sat at the couch, motioning for Kitty to join him. She sat down with her back stiffened and small smile. Only Remy could see beyond the carefully composed face and into the swirl of terror, excitement and anxiety that Kitty was feeling.

"Father, who do you suppose would make a good match?" Kitty asked quietly.

"My daughter," Lady Prydeman now sat down next to her, taking one of her hands in hers. "Your beauty has attracted quite a few men. We've had offers from Dukes and Lords all over, and at least half a dozen of your own personal knights have expressed a desire to wed you."

Jean Luc closed the door before leaning against a desk, now pouring wine for them all. Remy watched this closely, knowing that this was Jean Luc's signature sign of celebration.

"Mother, please. You know I've never wanted an arranged marriage," Kitty said sharply, her eyes pleading. From her tone it was obvious that this was a conversation that the Prydemans had had many times before.

"Yes I know, but it is your duty as our daughter to marry whom we feel to be right," Lord Prydeman said firmly, his voice making it clear that this was something that Kitty could not argue her way out of. Kitty nodded meekly as she gazed down at her feet.

"And we have taken into account what you would like in a husband. We turned down all the Dukes and Lords, although they offered great sums of money and ranks to our family. Instead, we've chosen a husband that you've known as a friend for sometime now, and who we know could protect you. He's earned our trust and we feel that you two could be very happy with one another," Lord Prydeman said happily, obviously pleased by the choice.

Remy felt his throat tighten in horror. He had a feeling of where this was going, of why the Prydeman's had suddenly decided to come visit. Kitty apparently had the same train of thought as she lifted her head to meet Remy's shocked gaze. He loved her, would do anything in his power to protect her but the bond that they had was strictly a brotherly and sisterly one, of companionship and care, not the soul stirring and all consuming love that would eventually lead to marriage. To be a husband to Kitty and to have Kitty as a wife made Remy feel ill. Marriage in general made him feel ill. The only way Remy ever would consider marriage is if he found someone who he absolutely couldn't live without. A person he wanted to make his wholly and completely.

"My daughter, you are to marry Remy Lebeau," Lord Prydeman announced merrily. Remy watch as Kitty's eyes flickered with pain before they slid shut against the tears that threatened to spill.

"If it is your will, my father, then I will marry Remy," Kitty said in strained and quiet tone.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)

So, do you think I should continue? I've always wanted to do a middle ages period story and decided to try this plot. Later chapters will be longer as the characters develop further and new ones are introduced. If I do keep going with this story, I'll try to update once a week or so. Once my other story, Soulseeker, is finished, then I'll be able to focus mainly on this.


	2. Of Swords and Talons

Hey, thanks for checking out my story :) I decided to continue this story after I got some positive feedback.

My thousands thanks to those who reviewed and encouraged the story: Rogue181, Demonlrd66, gambitfan85, halloweenbaby, roguescholar-07, Acedia RG

Enjoy and please review :)

* * *

Kitty stared into Remy's shocked eyes, sure that he felt as startled and horrified at this as she did. She knew that this time was coming, that her 17 birthday was around the corner and that meant a marriage soon. It was just simply the way of the things in her world.

As royalty, even though about a hundred people would have to die before she could ever even touch the throne, she was still thought of as a mantle piece, a prize that could be owned. Widowed Lords twice her age would come and attempt courtship, her father friends, whom she had grown up feeling as though they were uncles to her, would propose marriage also. She supposed that she could really have it bad and end up married to an old leech whom she would have to take care of. But Remy? Marriage would ruin everything that they had. They'd eventually resent one another for their forced union. But she had no choice.

"If it is your will, my father, then I will marry Remy," Kitty said numbly. Tears pricked at her cobalt blue eyes and she fought to keep them in. Her parent's obviously thought that this was a good match and she wouldn't disappoint them or embarrass them. It was her duty as their daughter.

Her mother wrapped her in a hug as Jean Luc handed out the wine and raised his own glass.

"To the betrothal of my son to your daughter, they will make the Prydemans and Lebeaus a true family," He said with a flourish of his goblet.

Kitty pretended to take a sip of her wine, her throat too tight to swallow. She noted that Remy had completely ignored his own glass, glaring at his father coldly.

"Oh, Kitty, you can wear the wedding dress I wore. Of course, we'll have to take it in a bit," Lady Prydeman said as she grabbed Kitty's hands to stand her up.

Kitty obediently twirled around, allowing the hollowing numbness to consume her completely, her legs feeling like pudding below her.

"I'm afraid that once you get pregnant, you'll have trouble with the birth," her mother said as she measured Kitty's waist to her hips using her hands, clucking in disappointment at her daughters slim frame.

"Pregnant!" Kitty choked out, startled at the idea of sleeping with Remy. He was the brother she loved, the guy that she could count on to see her as more then a thing to possesses. She wasn't just a woman of royalty to him, she was his friend, and he hers. Sleeping with him, though he was attractive, was not going to happen.

"Yes, my dear I want grandchildren!" Kitty's father laughed as Jean Luc passed him a pipe.

"Your hips may prevent that though," Lady Prydeman sighed once more. Kitty frowned, knowing that she wasn't the ideal figure for a woman. She was too thin, her waist too trim and her hips too narrow. Her mother blamed it on her practice with her sword and her dancing, always telling her that a Lady shouldn't expose herself to such things.

"I"m going to go clean up," Kitty said softly, shaking off her mother's hands. She couldn't keep the image of being accepting of this much longer and needed the privacy of her room.

"Yes, we should freshen up before dinner also," Lady Prydeman agreed as she made for the door, her husband following after.

Kitty began to walk past Jean Luc before pausing before him. She turned and looked into his older and handsome face before leaning forward and kissing each of his cheeks.

"Thank you Jean Luc, Remy will make a fine husband," Kitty said softly, not meaning a word.

"My sweet Katherine," Jean Luc said as he took her right hand in his. "I have always felt that you were the daughter I never had, and now, you are to be the daughter that I will proudly welcome into the Lebeau family." He kissed her hand before releasing it.

Kitty smiled gently, avoiding the eyes of Remy as she bowed her head. She mumbled her thanks before leaving the room, her legs heavy as she forced them up the stairs and to the room that she always stayed in during her visits.

She threw herself down on the large four poster bed and sobbed hard. She may have seen this coming, but still she was unprepared for it. Marriage to her was suppose to be beautiful, romantic, with someone she loved and desired. Instead, it was just another duty as a royal daughter, just another tool for her family to use.

She had wanted to marry a man who would make her feel cherished and loved. While she knew that Remy loved her, she also knew that it was the same type of love she had for him. She wanted to marry a man she couldn't live without, needed next to her more then she needed to breathe. Remy wouldn't make a good husband, but then again Kitty was sure that she wouldn't make a good wife. Too often she would speak her opinion brazenly in public, her sharp tongue and challenging style had taken aback many a man and had made her parents ashamed of her on more then one occasion.

Remy needed someone who wouldn't back down from him, who didn't need his reassurance or comfort. Who could keep him guessing, be a challenge and who was capable of being just as cold and vindictive as he. He also needed someone who could match him in stubbornness as well.

Kitty couldn't give him that and she knew she wouldn't be able to make him happy. She was naturally warm and bubbly and wanted a man who wasn't afraid of needing her just as much as she needed him. While Remy needed an intense and bittersweet romance that teetered between hate and love, ice and fire, Kitty needed one that was like the earth and water. Strong, solid, patient, but just as powerful and passionate as she herself was. Like the earth, it had to be enduring and secure and like the water, it had to be pure and also be able to carve it's way through any mountain or any rock.

Kitty sniffled dramatically into the satin pillow that she had bunched around her face, wishing that she was once again a ten year old, running through fields without a care, without worrying about marriage or about suddenly slipping through the ground. Instead, she was a girl with a curse that made her a living ghost, about to marry her best friend and end up trapped in a life that offered nothing but a discontented and dismal future.

She had thought for a little while that maybe Lance, who had expressed an interest in her early on, might be a man she could marry. She knew that below all the bad habits and rudeness was truly a good man, but she found that even with him, she still yearned for something different, something more. She needed a certain gentleness and tenderness that Lance couldn't offer to her.

"Lady Katherine," the sound of young maid at her door made Kitty sit up, wiping hastily at her face. She pulled herself from the bed, feeling lost and terrified.

"Please, do come in," Kitty called out as she loosened her curls form their pins and searched for her ivory handled brush. The maid came in with a blush and a bow, setting about her business quietly.

Kitty found her brush laid with care on her vanity and took a seat at the cushioned covered bench. Kitty ignored her reflection as she watched the maids actions behind her, the girls light brown tucked into a handkerchief she had tied around her head. The girl set down a pitcher of water on the washstand and began to fill the bowl, steam rising from the water. She wiped her hands and turned to Kitty, making her way to stand behind her.

She gently took the brush from Kitty's hands and began brushing, both wishing to have the life o the other.

They sat silently for a moment, Kitty looking past the image in the mirror and out the window.

"If I can say something miss?" the maid asked in a quiet and timid tone.

"Anything dear, and please call me Kitty," Kitty answered with a weak smile as she placed a hand over the one the maid had placed on her shoulder.

"Thank you Kitty," the maid said with a bit of surprise. "I believe that you will be a beautiful bride, and a wonderful wife to Young Monsieur Lebeau."

Kitty swallowed hard as she looked into her own eyes in the mirror.

"Yes, a wife to Remy, that is what I am to be," Kitty repeated slowly.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

With a flick of his wrist, Remy empty his goblet of wine into the fireplace, watching the flames feed off of the alcohol. He was livid, furious. Not only was Jean Luc ruining his life, but Kitty's as well. Remy was not the sort of man that you just made plans for. His life was his own, and while he did owe Jean Luc a lot, he did not owe him his future.

"How could you?" Remy demanded in a low whisper, staring steadily into the flames.

"How could I what? I arrange a perfectly good marriage for you, and I thought you would be pleased," Jean Luc said coolly.

His even tone made Remy's temper flare and he glared at his surrogate father.

"Don't act like this is what I want, why would I want to be married?" Remy said as he shook his head. For the most part, he enjoyed his life as a bachelor, staying out late and bedding whomever he pleased.

"Remy, do you know what the Thieves Guild could do if we were inside the Royal Court?" Jean Luc demanded.

Remy's head snapped up sharply. "You're using Kitty and me?"

"Your duty is to the Guild Remy, and I expect you to take my place after I retire. With this marriage, we can assure that the Guild will be more powerful then ever. Remy, all the world's treasures could be ours," Jean Luc said as he tucked his wine into a cupboard.

"This will ruin Kitty's life," Remy sighed mournfully as he found himself backed against a wall. Jean Luc was right, Remy belonged to the Guild.

He absently ran his tongue along the fake molar in his mouth. One hard bite could break it and a lethal dose of poison would be forced down Remy's throat. All members of the Guild had the poison filled tooth. If they were captured, they were all prepared to kill themselves before they could be tortured and divulge information about the Guild (1). Remy recalled the day when he had been fitted for his tooth. He had been 15 and had just stolen a silver chalice from the Vatican itself, assuring his acceptance into the Guild despite his young age. Remy had been so proud to be part of the Guild, he had taken a blood oath that had bound him to the ancient union.

"Do this Remy, do this for the Guild," Jean Luc said sternly as he sized up his son.

"I don't have much of a choice in the matter, do I?" Remy said, glaring at him.

"I still don't see why it's such a bad proposal. Katherine and you have always gotten along, she's a beautiful girl and I'm sure you can still see other women," Jean Luc pointed out with a small laugh.

Remy's gut rolled at the thought of having to be married to Kitty and then cheating on her on top of it. Of course, most men did take mistresses and most wives turned a blind eye to it all, but still Remy did not like the idea of hurting Kitty even more. But there was no way that they could have a sexual relationship either.

"Kitty and I both deserve to marry people with whom we are in love with," Remy said softly.

Jean Luc placed a hand on his shoulder and laughed. "My son, there is no such thing as love, especially not for a man like yourself. You're a hunter, constantly searching for something that catches your attention and when you find that something, you _need _it. And you always somehow find a way to make it yours. What happens when you meet the girl that you can't have? Will you think yourself in love then? Or will you realize that it is only your greed and lust that blinds you and makes you a fool? We humans are solitary creatures, not meant to live as one half of an equation."

Remy turned away from his father and towards the door. Of course he knew that love was just an illusion, but that still didn't stop his heart from wanting it.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Kitty picked at her dinner politely, leaving the conversation to the older generation. Her dress was heavy and had too many layers and she kept fidgeting to try and get more comfy. Remy had shoot her an amused look, which she had returned with sticking her tongue out. For a moment, they were kids again. But then the reality of their situation hit them once more and they both looked away, to distressed to look at their future spouse.

The talk around them was all about the wedding. When it would be, what would be served, and other frivolous details that made Kitty want to throw a total temper tantrum. Instead, she offered her opinion when it was asked and sipped at her tea. She waved off dessert, not caring that it was considered uncouth to refuse food when it was offered. She was family now, right?

The conversation droned on and eventually migrated to the drawing room, Jean Luc and her father each packing pipes. Kitty was sure she was suffocating, not only because of the ridiculous dress but because of her whole situation. It was as though she were watching her own life through the eyes of a bystander, helpless and out of control.

As her mother launched into what kind of musicians they should have, Kitty began imagining her future as Madame Lebeau, wife of Monsieur Lebeau, the most handsome thief that France has ever seen. She could have it all, status, power, wealth...she wanted none of it. She wanted a man who held her with the same tenderness in which you would a new born child but who kissed her with more passion then the sun. She wanted to wake up in the arms of her lover, her soulmate.

Kitty looked for an escape, a way to be excused without her parents disapproval. She stood from the couch and walked to the window, fanning herself lightly. She felt Remy's eyes on her and she spotted her way out.

Kitty slyly tugged on her right earlobe and Remy came to stand beside her, understanding the signal. She hid a smile as she let out a great gasp and allowed her legs to crumble beneath her.

"Chaton!" Remy cried out in mock concern as he caught her slim figure, trying to work around the great bunches of skirt and fabric. A small commotion followed as the adults quickly abandoned their seats to crowd around her.

Kitty groaned dramatically before allowing her eyes to flutter open.

"My dear," her mother said as she knelt by her daughter, motioning at her husband to pass her the handkerchief he kept tucked in his pocket. She took the crisp white fabric and dabbed at Kitty's forehead. "You're flushed, do you feel ill?"

Kitty licked her lips and shook her head. "No, it's just been such a long day, I was feeling just a bit faint."

"You must be tired Katherine, we won't keep you up any longer," Jean Luc assured as Remy helped her to her feet, Kitty swaying dramatically.

Kitty nodded her thanks as she wished everyone a good night, hurrying to her room. Kitty struggled with the ties and buttons of her dress, trying to escape from the confining outfit. She twisted her arms and back, undoing the clasps, only to find more waiting for her. After a solid two minutes of fumbling and turning, Kitty had only succedded in pooling the outer satin skirt of her dress around her ankles, petticoats winkled and turned the wrong way. She also had managed to trap her right pointer finger in the ties on the back of her corset, trapping her.

She growled in frustration before closing her eyes, keeping her balance in the awkward position. She searched for the one thing that she had been trying to ignore for the past few years. Kitty felt her phantom ability deep within and called upon it. A moment later and it felt as though nothing existed, like she was the wind that whispered through the leaves. The feeling surpassed and Kitty felt suddenly cold. She opened her eyes and was pleased to see that her little trick had worked and she was standing naked with all of her former outfit in a messy pile.

Kitty grabbed her dressing gown and silk robe, slipping them on. She tried to sleep, lying on her overly large bed wishing for someone to come tell her that this is all a bad nightmare. An hour of staring blankly out the window and Kitty was still not tired. Her world was falling apart, her parents trying to build it up to something totally wrong.

Kitty slipped out of bed, listening to the large house around her. One of the maids must have come in while Kitty was in her blank and catatonic state. Her dress, which she had left in a crumbled pile, was hanging neatly in her armoire. Fresh water was in the pitcher on her washstand and Kitty splashed her face, not quite sure when the tears had decided to stain her skin.

Kitty grabbed her sword, secured the leather belt and sheath around her waist and snuck out of her room, tiptoeing quietly down the steps before phasing out the front door, knowing that if she tried to open the thick iron and wood door then someone was bound to wake up. She walked with purpose to her favorite spot on the Lebeau estate, stopping only to check on Arielle in the stables.

Her white mare had greeted her with a bleary eye and small nuzzle and Kitty had left her horse, which had been her 14 birthday present from Remy. She made her way to the lake. Kitty unsheathed her sword and took a moment to admire the lethal and graceful beauty that her sword possessed. The hilt of it was decorated with white gold and red rubies. It wasn't particularly long, but swift and quick. In layman's terms it was a broadsword, though the blade was more nimble and narrow. Kitty knew that this wasn't the correct sword for her to use, it was too heavy and when she was younger it had required both hands to maneuver it, but she had fallen in love with it from an early age. She had spent many months mastering the simple holding of the sword and finding her balance with it. She then slowly began learning about the sword and how to make it an extension of herself. Now she had a mastery over it, able to use just one hand in her attacks.

Kitty squared herself, flowing through her warm up routine with ease. Her feet were steady and nimble and her movements precise. As her sword flashed in the moonlight, Kitty smiled in appreciation. This felt right, one of the only times that she felt good anymore.

Kitty suddenly remembered why she had needed so desperately to vent and practice and felt a sudden pang of anger at the injustice of being forced to marry. She twirled and swiped her sword through the open air before launching into a series of organized, yet still frantic , movements, thinking about the life that now lay ahead of her.

She and Remy couldn't marry. He was too tall for her to start with. And while she didn't mind that he was a thief, she'd prefer to marry a man whose profession wasn't as life threatening. Already Kitty would wait anxiously for Remy's letters, concerned that his last job had cost him his life. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if she were married to the man.

Kitty stepped too quickly into her next move and lost her balance, falling to one of her knees. She growled in frustration before rising again, steadying herself as she brought her sword back into the overhead position she had had it in. Kitty began her movement's once more, wishing she had an instructor to urge her on, tell her what she had just done wrong. Even having a fencing and sparring partner who could last five minutes with her would be a blessing.

As her sword swung through the air, Kitty once more lost her focus, her swordplay like second nature to her. She began trying to search for the positives of her and Remy's predicament. He was a great man, had been there for her when nobody else had been. He wouldn't expect her to keep her mouth shut while they were in company. Remy was utterly handsome too and had a kind heart. He'd allow, and even encourage her, to have her own bedroom and Kitty would allow him to have mistresses. Before her arranged marriage had been proposed, Kitty had sworn that she would expect her husbands full fidelity, but she had also sworn that she would marry for love. But wasn't she marrying for love? She was doing this for her family, not only because it was her duty as their one and only child but also because she loved and respected them. And she loved Remy too. Of course it wasn't the kind of love that would lead to marriage, but still she cared for him. He was her best friend, and what was better then marrying your best friend? It was only a step down from marrying your soulmate.

Kitty ended her parry with a small flourish before resting the flech of the sword against her shoulder. She stared at the moon, thinking still on Remy, her future husband.

'Yes,' Kitty thought determinedly. 'We can make this work.'

Movement across the lake caught her eye and Kitty automatically fell into stance. She watched a falcon dip it's talon's across the surface of the lake before the bird flew back in a great sweeping circle. A low and long whistle sounded form behind her and Kitty turned around quickly, her sword drawn in back guard.

Her eyes met Remy's and she let out a sigh, dropping her stance.

He chuckled lightly before whistling again, the falcon flying by Kitty to rest on it's master glove clad arm.

"Calm down Chaton, nobody going to be messing with you when you're carrying that around," Remy said as his free hand drew some berries from a pouch at his hip. The falcon took the berries with care, mindful of it's masters fingers.

Kitty sheathed her sword at her hip and watched her friend for a moment, trying to feel good about being his fiance. He was handsome, caring (to some people) and charming. Who couldn't spend a lifetime with him?

He motioned for his bird to fly again and watched as the falcon left it's perch and flew high.

Kitty decided that there was only one way she could put her mind at ease and bounded up to him. She stood on tiptoes and threw her arms around his neck as her lips met his.

While kissing Remy was nicer then kissing Lance, it still felt wrong. Of course, Remy wasn't exactly responding but Kitty didn't need him to. That electric current and burning fire that she longed for wasn't there.

She broke off the sudden and impromptu kiss and looked into Remy's shocked eyes before saying and admitting what they both already knew.

"We can't make this work!" Kitty sobbed as Remy patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Not exactly the usual response I get after a woman kisses me, I must be losing my touch," he joked good naturally.

"It's not that Remy, it's just that your touch doesn't work on me!" Kitty sniffled. The hand on her back stilled and Remy looked down at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh I know that sounded weird, but you know what I mean!" Kitty huffed as she pushed her curls from out of her face.

"Quo Petite, I know," Remy soothed.

"What are we going to do? We can't marry!" Kitty demanded.

Remy sighed before whistling to his falcon once more.

"We'll do something Chaton, we're not going to let this marriage ruin our lives," Remy said firmly.

* * *

author's notes:

(1) Spies and members of secret societies used to put a cap filled with poison on their back tooth. Just thought I'd throw that in here!

To those of you who are also reading Soulseeker, don't worry, that story is far from over! I'm just having a slight writers block in writing the transition, but I'm going camping this weekend so hopefully I can sort through the ideas in my head and get a good chapter down.

So what did you all think? I'm trying to keep them in character as much as possible, but still fit them into this AU. I also can't wait to introduce Rogue and Kurt, but I don't want to rush things. As always, any and all advice, criticism and reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed :)


	3. Escape in the Night

Hey! Another chapter for my little story. I gotta say, writing an AU is actually a lot of fun! And what makes it so much better is getting reviews :)

Thank you to all who have reviewed personally, this story is nothing without you: zadaraya, xxkittyxxkattxx, the-writing-vampire, gambitfan85, allyg1990, Acedia RG, demonlrd66, halloweenbaby, rogue-scholar07, Itamiyumi and Rogue181. Thank you all very much.

I hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts :)

* * *

Kitty was walking down the aisle of a crowded church, looking like a vision in pure white. Her dress swept across the floor, trailing behind her as she floated towards the alter. It dipped slightly in the front, showing the lavish necklace Jean Luc had given her as a wedding present, which matched the antique blue sapphire pin that secured the bunches of silk and satin together. Her veil shimmered in front of her face as her hands clasped a beautiful bouquet of white and pink calla lilies and blue irises. The heels of her shoes sounded off the flagstone floor of the church, ringing with the sound of the organ and harp. Her walk was steady and slow, each step measured and small and her hair fell in great ringlets from the veil.

Remy watched her as she made her way towards the alter. This day was their day to become united. He had always thought that he would be a part of Kitty's wedding, usually in the service of the best man or maybe even giving her away to her husband. His mind drifted to a time when they were both young, Kitty eight and Remy ten, and Kitty's father had forbid her from climbing trees. She had angrily told Remy that she wanted him to give her away at her wedding instead of her father and even had gone as far as making him swear that he would. Now, as Remy watched his very soon to be bride make her way towards him, he wondered where those children had gone. Had duty and family obligations killed them, much like they were about to kill Remy's future?

Kitty was now standing next to him and Remy lifted her veil. He could still see the little girl who climbed trees and scraped her knees, that was how Remy would always look at her. Not as his wife, or his property, but as the girl with whom he had grown up alongside. Past the rouge cheeks and colored lips was desperation and sadness, her feelings on their union much like his. She offered him her small hand and Remy took it, feeling empty and bereft. They looked at each for a long silent moment, both trying to remember each other in this moment, in the moment before they became forcibly tied to one another.

They turned together to face the man of God who would be reading them the rites that would bind them to one another. Instead of the priest greeting them, they were suddenly standing in a foggy graveyard, cracked headstones littering the ground. Kitty dropped Remy's hand and stepped away from him. Remy watched in horror as she began to age rapidly, the beautiful young girl turning into an old woman, still wearing the white wedding dress.

Remy reached out for her, tried to call her name but only an odd croaking left his throat. He watched as his hands grew wrinkled and old much like Kitty had. The ground suddenly gave way and Remy landed in a coffin made for two, Kitty landing next to him. The lid closed and he was thrown into the darkness, feeling only Kitty's old hand folded into his own weathered one. And the gravestone read:

_ Here Lies Remy Etienne LeBeau_

_ Buried with his faithful wife_

_ Katherine Anne LeBeau_

_ Married April 25 1522_

_ Died April 25 1522._

Remy sat up with a start, breathing hard. Nightmares would sometimes haunt him, but that was just plain terrifying. He looked down at his still young and calloused hands, relief pouring over him in waves as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

He pulled off his blankets and walked out to his balcony, trying to keep his mind from pounding. What way was there out of this? They were both trapped and bounded to the will of their parents. If either one of them refused, they would be disowned, or in Remy's case, maybe even killed. He really wouldn't put it past Jean Luc to off his own 'son' in a fit of rage. And Kitty would be stripped of her status and title, forced to live as a branded peasant.

Remy let out a low whistle and watched as his falcon flew from a treetop and towards Remy, settling itself on the stone banister of the balcony.

"I envy you Amoux (1)," Remy said quietly as the bird fixed him with a beady stare. His white and black marbled feathers ruffled slightly and Remy gently pushed them back, admiring the downy softness of his free flying pet. "You answer to nobody, and only by choice do you stick around me."

Amoux cocked his head before dipping it down, nipping at Remy's fingers affectionately. Remy allowed the bird to perch on his shoulder, making sure that his thick tunic covered all his flesh from the bird's dangerous talons.

Remy thought for a moment on what would happen if Kitty and he did married. She wouldn't put any obligations or expectations on him, but still he wouldn't be a free man, his own man. He'd have guilt for being a lousy husband, guilt over doing the things he loved to do. No longer could he gamble or have affairs with married women when their husbands were away. And what if Remy found a woman who took his heart? Who absolutely made him breathless? Would he lead a double life, sharing his home with Kitty, but his bed and heart with another? And what about children?

Remy had never really thought on being a father but the idea seemed attractive somehow. And while he was absolutely positive that Kitty would make a good mother, he knew that they wouldn't make good parents together. He wanted a child born out of love, wanted to create a life with the woman that made his world beautiful. Maybe his father had been right, maybe Remy wasn't the kind of man to love and to be loved, but Remy still couldn't help but feel as though somewhere out there, there was a woman who held the key to his heart. A woman who could set fire to him and scorch him, then tend to the wounds with care.

Amoux cooed and rubbed his head against Remy's cheek, the hooked beak brushing against the stubble of Remy's chin.

"You know what Amoux, go fly. Enjoy enough freedom for the both of us," Remy told his bird. The falcon called it's response before taking flight, his sharp claws digging into Remy's shoulder briefly as he spread his wings to fly.

Remy's eyes flared with slight envy as he watched the moonlight against Amoux's wings.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Remy cringed as he saw the outfit Kitty had decided to wear that day. It was a cream gown with white lace trim, too similar to the wedding dress he had dreamed her in the night before. Her hair was swept up in a braided bun, jeweled pins keeping the thick locks secured to her head. She looked how he felt; tired, helpless and drained.

She ate breakfast in silence before excusing herself to the library. Jean Luc was away for business for the day and Lord Prydeman had accompanied him into the city, leaving only Lady Prydeman, who had a special distaste for books and libraries. She was always saying that like many things, they were meant for men and shouldn't be offered to women. Remy was sure that Kitty had chosen the library in order to avoid her mother.

Remy sipped his ale, watching the new young maid through the door that separated the dining room and kitchen. Today she had left her hair out from the handkerchief and the thin brown hair was twisting into waves as she bustled around the kitchen. She would bear children well, her soft frame ensuring a healthy birth. Remy decided that while she wasn't the most attractive girl, she had beautiful wrists. They weren't thin and tiny like Kitty's, which Remy was half afraid would snap if she wasn't too careful, but rather strong and healthy. The skin was unmarred there also, which was very unusual for a girl in her line of work. Usually maid's hands and arms were spotted with burns from the oven or cuts from a slip of a knife. Remy was in the mood for a woman, the only comfort he could have in this time of chaos. Now if he could only remember her name...

Remy strode towards the kitchen, wiping his boots as a sign of respect as he stepped through the door. The young maid greeted him with a small blush and mumbled, "Monsieur LeBeau."

Remy returned the gesture as he found a spot out of her way, leaning against the brick of the wall. He watched as she kneaded dough to make the bread for tonight. Perhaps her name was Clarice, it definitely started with a C...

"Petite, you seem good with your hands," Remy said softly as he watched her nimble fingers work the dough. He had figured out a long time ago how to charm a woman into his bed and found that maids were among the easiest, aside from depraved wives of thoughtless husbands. Those women practically threw themselves at Remy.

The maid (Camilla maybe?) lifted her soft brown eyes and smiled sweetly, once again mumbling her thanks.

"I'd like to find out how good..." Remy edged on. He was rewarded by her flattered blush and a small giggle.

"Monsieur, please you tease," She chastised lightly as she sprinkled flour onto the dough.

"Only if you want me to," Remy raised an eyebrow and watched as...Charlotte, it was Charlotte right?... wiped her hands on her apron.

"You are a married man," She pointed out as she shook her head. Remy chuckled. Now she was just looking for an excuse to say no, when she really wanted to say yes.

"Not yet I'm not, and I intend to make the most of it while I can. Care to join me?" Remy offered as he tossed a fig from hand to hand, still pondering over her name.

"What of Lady Katherine? Would she not be upset?" the maid asked, chewing her lip.

"Oh I assure you I don't mind in the least," Kitty called out as she walked past the door, nose buried in a book. "Have fun with him Claudette."

Remy had the overwhelming urge to snap his fingers in triumph. He knew it had started with a C! He chuckled at the embarrassed look Claudette was wearing, the result of having been caught talking inappropriately with her Lady's betrothed.

"Lady Katherine and I have an understanding," Remy said with a sly grin, appreciating Kitty for her nonjudgmental attitude.

"Well, if it's alright with her," Claudette said as she peeked up at Remy from beneath her eyelashes, her cheeks flushed once more, though Remy doubted it was from embarrassment this time.

"I'll come down to your quarters tonight," Remy told her as he took his leave from the room. Claudette would do, if only for a night.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Kitty was unsurprised when she had to fetch her own water for her nightly routine of washing her face, neck and hands before bed. She figured that Claudette, who was the maid that normally took care of getting things ready for Kitty, was busy with Remy. Kitty carefully poured the hot water from the porcelain pitcher and into the basin on her washstand. Ever since her curse had made itself known, Kitty was terrified that while holding something expensive or fragile that it would suddenly slip through her hands and shatter. Kitty took a small bottle of rose essence and sprinkled a few drops into the water, strengthening the sweet smell that the water contained. Claudette had apparently had enough time to steep rose petals in the water before Remy had taken her attention.

Kitty dipped her washcloth into the water and rung it out. She started with the back of her neck, and then down the front of her chest, her tight and confining gowns always made her skin feel sticky and restricted. She dipped the cloth again and moved on to her face. The hot water made her soft and smooth skin redden and swell slightly. She then scrubbed each of her fingers, buffing her nails until they shined. She washed her arms up to her elbows and rung out the washcloth, hanging it on the iron rail at the side of the washstand. Kitty then made her way to her vanity.

She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror, accusing herself of being vain. Her bright blue eyes were a sudden contrast to her now red cheeks and her hair was becoming wild from a long day of hiding from her mother. Kitty pulled the dark brown hair over one shoulder, beginning her bedtime braid. When she was younger, her mother used to do this for her, telling Kitty about her childhood home in Italy. Her mother was darker then her, with olive skin and black eyes and hair. She would tell Kitty about how beautiful Italy was, how grand the architecture and delicious the food.

Her mother's home had been built into the cliff on Amalfi coast. She lived as a simple peasant until she was 18, when she had met young, at the time, Lord Prydeman. Her mother and her mother's younger sister had been walking along a trail to pick pomegranates when a sudden storm came. They both slipped off the edge of the trail and into the rolling water below. Kitty's mother had been saved by Lord Prydeman's boat, but her sister had drowned. When she was younger, Kitty's mother used to tell her that she reminded her of her sister, the same carefree air and mysterious blue eyes. No one else in the family on either side had blue eyes, except of course Lady Prydeman's sister. Kitty hadn't understood why her mother could never truly look at her, but as she got older and overheard two maids talking about the tragic death of her late aunt, Kitty realized that she was a constant reminder of her mother's dead sister, the sister she had failed to protect and save.

Kitty finished her long braid and secured it with a thin white ribbon, tying it in a sloppy bow. She laid herself on her bed and closed her eyes, pushing away thoughts of Remy and marriage. She was stuck, there was nothing she could do.

She had just managed to drift off into a light sleep when she felt the bed shift around her, dipping under someones sudden weight. Kitty sat up in alarm, her mouth opening to scream when a hard hand clasped itself over her mouth and forced her back onto the bed. She fought against her intruder, wishing that she had enough sense to sleep with a dagger under her pillow.

"Lady Katherine," Lance's voice said urgently as Kitty's small fists beat uselessly against his chest. While Kitty was an excellent swordsman, she made a terrible fighter. "Stop, it's just me."

The hand that had held her mouth closed moved away then and Kitty sat up furiously. She searched for him in the dark, only able to make out the outline of his silhouette.

"Lance! What's the matter with you? There are better ways to wake a person then crawling into bed with them! What time is it? Do you have any idea how much trouble you would be in if someone found you in here?" Kitty demanded, pulling her dressing gown close around her. She didn't like being in bed with Lance, it made her feel uneasy. It's funny how the dark makes us see things differently, or in some cases, more clearly.

"Tell me it's not true Kitty," Lance whispered close to her ear and Kitty gasped and drew back. He was too close to her.

"I assume you're talking about the marriage?" Kitty asked coolly, trying to keep a regal tone in her voice. She didn't expect an answer, of course he was talking about the marriage. "It's true Lance, my parents want Remy and I to wed."

"How could you?" Lance demanded darkly, his voice sending a sharp chill down her spine.

"How could I what? I have no choice in the matter!" Kitty exclaimed as she began pulling at her blankets and sheets. She needed out of this bed and away from Lance and his suddenly stormy attitude.

His hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the folds of blankets and sheets, his other hand caressing her hair gently. This mix of aggression and gentleness confused her and Kitty wasn't sure if she should stay or go. She felt Lance's lips on her cheek and stilled.

"I know you have no choice, I'm sorry Kitty. I was just upset that you're going to be taken away from me," Lance said softly, though Kitty heard something in his voice that made her eyes widen with fear.

"I'm upset about being forced to marry also, but there is nothing that can be done," Kitty told him stiffly, once again moving to get out of the bed. Lance had shifted his body so that it was pressed against hers and his hot breath on her neck was making her nervous. His hand prevented her escape though, pressing her shoulder into the mattress.

"Do you love him?" Lance asked, all the gentleness gone.

"Like the brother that I was never blessed with," Kitty answered truthfully.

"So you don't want to marry him?" Lance pressed on, his hand tightening on her shoulder.

"No I don't want to marry him! Let me go Lance," Kitty demanded, trying to keep the panic from her voice.

"Kitty, let me lay with you tonight. Give your virginity to the man you love," Lance demanded, his knee pressing into one of her legs. It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

"Get off me now and get out of my bed! I don't love you and my virginity is just that, _mine_. Not yours to have!" Kitty hissed as she began fighting against him once more.

He easily overpowered her and pinned her down, his hand returning to clasp over her mouth, muffling her cries of terror.

"I didn't want it to be this way Lady Katherine, but you give me no other choice," Lance told her as he kept her down.

Kitty's heart was pounding, her mind in a panic. She needed to get away from him, call for help, beat the crap out of him, anything! But she was trapped, tears rolling from her cheeks. Desperately, she searched for anything that could save her.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Remy lay in bed with Claudette, feeling satisfied but empty, a feeling that was very familiar to him. The room was dark and gloomy, though clean and tidy. Her bed was small and Claudette was pressed against his chest so that they both could fit. Their clothes were tossed about the room and Remy was shuffling his playing cards with the hand that wasn't resting on Claudette's back. As usual, sleeping with a woman felt good at the time, made him forget about everything but after it was over, it left him hollow and void.

He wanted something different, someone different. Not a timid soul that was soft and gentle.

Remy was contemplating if he should go to his room to sleep or stay with Claudette when a flash of white fell from the ceiling of the bedroom. It landed with a cry and crash on top of a dresser before dropping to the floor. Remy and Claudette both sat upright, trying to identify the mysterious falling object. As the sounds of soft cries reached Remy's ears, realization dawned on him.

"Chaton?" He called out in confusion as he stumbled from the bed, trying to find his clothes in the dark. Claudette shoved his shirt into his hands as she struggled with her dressing gown.

Kitty was sobbing and even from across the room Remy could see that her dressing gown was torn. The sound of thundering feet came from the steps and the door was kicked open a moment later. There stood Lance, his eyes wide and sword drawn.

"You witch!" He cried as bounded up to Kitty's sobbing figure. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her knees, Kitty crying her protest.

"All this time, you've been a witch! You enchanted me into loving you, didn't you? And that little trick just now, becoming like a ghost! You belong with the dead!" Lance spat.

"Put down the sword Lance!" Remy demanded, pulling his pants on hastily.

"The only thing I'm going to be doing with this sword, is running it through this witch's black heart!" Lance yelled as he raised his sword, preparing to plunge it onto Kitty's chest.

Remy grabbed his playing cards, charging one before he threw it with exact precision, right into Lance's face. It blew him back and Lance fell to the floor with a yell. Claudette hurried to Kitty's side, wrapping her in a hug as Kitty looked up at Remy with terrified eyes.

Lance stumbled to his feet, a hand over his burnt eyes as he tried to find his sword. "You're one too! You're all part of this witchcraft!"

Remy stormed up to him, wearing only his pants. He grabbed Lance by the shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"And now that you know, I'm going to have to make sure you don't tell anybody," Remy said calmly, his words speaking volumes.

"You're insane if you think I'm going to let you witches go, threaten me all you want, by morning you two will be tied up and in a cell," Lance snarled.

"Non mon Ami, I'm not threatening, I'm promising," Remy tightened his hold on Lance's shirt.

"Remy, no! You can't kill him!" Kitty called out as she pulled away from Claudette.

"We have no choice!" Remy yelled as Lance squirmed with fear.

"Burned! You'll both be burned!" He cried out.

"Please Remy! Don't kill him," Kitty begged. "You're better then that, please don't."

Remy looked down at her. Her hair was a mess, her gown ripped savagely. Tear tracks marked her cheeks and her eyes were big with fear and desperation.

Remy growled before letting go off Lance. The knight tried to scramble away from Remy but he caught him once more by the hair, slamming his head into the rock of the wall. Lance's body suddenly went limp, crumbling to the floor.

"He should be out until morning," Remy said. He turned to Kitty and took her firmly by the upper arms, forcing her to look at him. "Chaton, what did he do? Because if he did what I think he did, then I really will kill him, and thoroughly enjoy every minute of it."

Kitty let out a sob before throwing her arms around Remy, crying hard. "I've made such a mess of things! He came into my bedroom and tried to overpower me. I didn't want him to touch me, I didn't want him! I needed to get away from him and suddenly my powers overtook me and I ended up in here. And now look what happened! I would have been better off if I had just let him have me!"

"Kitty, stop it right now. Don't speak like that," Remy demanded as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of what to do. He could kill Lance, say that he had heard Kitty yelling and had found Lance trying to rape his betrothed. That was enough reason for murder and Remy would get no punishment. But Claudette had witnessed this all too, and while Remy was sure that she wouldn't deliberately tell anyone, it might slip out eventually about what had really happened. The way Remy saw it, there was only one thing that they could do. Run.

"Claudette, go pack some of Kitty's things. After you're done with that, make us up a bag with enough food to last a week," Remy demanded as he pulled away from Kitty and put on his shirt. He pocketed his playing cards as Kitty looked at him in shock.

"Remy," she whispered quietly.

"We have no other choice Chaton, Lance was right. If anyone found out, we'd be burned as witches," Remy said steadily.

Kitty nodded mutely as she turned to the door. Claudette hurried past them and a moment later they could hear her above them in Kitty's room, hastily throwing open drawers.

"I'll get the horses ready," Kitty said softly as she cast one more glare at Lance's prone figure.

Remy rushed to his room, throwing a saddle bag onto his bed. He grabbed all his most valuable treasures and money, knowing that they would need them when their food ran out. A few outfits joined them. His hunting equipment was all out in the stable with his horse and he hoped that Kitty would think to grab them. Remy stuffed a covered dagger into the side of his boot before slipping on his belt and sword sheath. He pulled on his riding cloak and swept the saddle bag into his arms, about to leave. A book tucked into a corner of his bookshelf made him stop.

Remy reached for the book and flipped to the title page. It read "The Divine Comedy, a poem of Dante Alighieri (2)". In calligraphy beneath the title was a penned note.

_To my son, Le Diable Blanc (3), on his thirteenth birthday  
_

_Remember that the final pit of Hell houses the Traitors to their Masters. _

_And in the center of Hell is Satan. (4)_

Remy couldn't bring himself to leave the book, so he pocketed it before he threw his pack over his shoulder. He rushed down the steps and out the door, spotting Kitty and Claudette harnessing and loading the horses. He helped them silently, securing his pack to the back of his horse as Kitty did the same to hers. They mounted their horses quickly and Claudette strapped a bag filled with food to Remy's saddle.

"Come on Chaton, we have to leave," Remy said to his friend, who was looking with a pained expression at the chateau. She nodded before urging Arielle to trot, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"May God be with the two of you," Claudette whispered to them.

"Thank you Claudette, for everything. Tomorrow, I want you to tell them that we knocked you out like I did to Lance. If they knew that you have helped us, you'd be accused of fornication with witchcraft," Remy told her. She nodded before rushing back into the house, casting the pair one more worried look before she shut the kitchen side door.

Remy and Kitty turned their backs to the chateau, facing the long lane in front of them. They shared a look of determination and tenacity before urging their horses forward.

"We need to ride all of tonight. We'll have to get to the forest by morning so we can hide among the trees. From there, we'll ride west and into the Germanic States of the Holy Empire (5) and then down through Hungary and into the Ottoman Empire. There, we'll be alright I think," Remy said as Kitty nodded. As a thief, Remy had traveled all over, with the exception of going to the New World across the ocean. His navigation tools were among the best, stolen from Jacques Cartier (6) himself.

"We better hurry if we expect to reach the woods by daybreak," Kitty said as she gauged the distance they had put between themselves and the chateau, deciding that they were far enough away that the sound of their galloping horses wouldn't wake anyone.

Remy nodded before urging his horse forward. The two shot off into the night, and Remy couldn't help but smile.

He knew that he should be worried for his and Kitty's lives, but this felt so right. No longer would they have expectations and duties to their families, they would be free to live their own lives, to fall in love and be their own people.

Remy gazed at the distant horizon, feeling as though something truly great was waiting for him. Somewhere out there, he would find his reason for living, Remy was sure of it.

* * *

Once again, thank you for reading. I hope you felt it was worth your time. Oh, and small update on Soulseeker. I wrote the next chapter but it was deleted from my computer :( So I'm hoping by Friday I'll have chapter 19 up. And I also just realized that in like all my stories, I kinda make Lance out to be a bad guy. Just wanted to say I really don't feel that way, but it always seems to turn out like that.

Author's Notes:

1. Amoux is a French name that means eagle wolf. I thought it was a cool name for a falcon and I really couldn't think of another name. Seriously, what the heck do you name a bird?

2. Famous epic poem by Dante, sometimes referred to as the Divine Comedy and other times as Inferno. Very good read.

3. Le Diable Blanc. It means "the white devil", one of my favorite names for Remy...

4. In Dante's Divine Comedy, two men (Dante and the poet Virgil) travel across the river Acheron and into the nine circles of Hell. The inner most and also most horrific of all of Hell is Judecca, reserved for traitors. And in the center of a frozen lake is Satan, who is feasting on the heads of the most infamous traitors of all time; Cassius and Brutus (each having played a central role in the assassination of Julius Ceaser. E tu Brute?) and Judas Iscariot, who in the Bible betrayed Jesus. I thought it was fitting to have Jean Luc give Remy that book and write an inscription reminding him where traitors lay.

5. Though Germanic tribes and such have been around since Barbarian times, the actual country of Germany wasn't a country until 1871. However, German history dates back to way before that. The region we know as Germany was technically part of the Holy Roman Empire in the middle ages, but still was rich with German culture. Does that makes sense? Not really, I guess Germany was always Germany even when it wasn't Germany. Yea, let's go with that...

6. Jacques Cartier was a French explorer who 'discovered' Canada. And why do I have so many random history facts in this story? See, this is what happens when I write an AU.

Thank you for reading :) So, Remy and Kitty are heading into the Germanic states. Hmm, I wonder who they might possibly run into...

Please review and let me know your critiques, suggestions or general thoughts!


	4. Into Orleans

Hey everyone :) Thanks for reading my story and please let me know what you think!

Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed and encouraged the story: Acedia RG, demonlrd66, halloweenbaby, Red red red ribbon, rogue-scholar07, the-writing-vampire, allyg1990, xxkittyxxkattxx, gambitfan85, Itamiyumi, Rogue181, and zaddraya (and I'm a huge Nightcrawler fan too!)

I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Kitty had never ridden so long in her life. They had managed to make it to the Auvergne region of France by the time dawn broke and just into the cover of the Foret de Mairgny when the sun had really begun to shine. Arielle and Aeolus (1) were exhausted, like Kitty, they were unaccustomed to traveling such a far distance in a short period of time. Kitty followed Remy's lead obediently, heeding his occasional warnings of a low hanging limb or uneven ground. Amoux, his ever faithful falcon, had found them when they had stopped a few miles from the chateau to orient themselves.

Kitty let her mind wander in a sleepy daze as the rhythmic trot of her horse relaxed ad eased her. How did it all fall apart around her? In a moment of panic, she put the lives of her and Remy in jeopardy and now they were forced to flee from the comfort of home. Shame seared at her heart as she recalled Remy's earlier warnings about Lance and how she so casually dismissed them. And now what was to happen to them? The fear of witches and witchcraft was very real in Europe and she was sure that many people all across France would be on the lookout for them. It would take at least a week to make it to Orleans and then from there another four or so days to get to Baden of the Germanic States.

Kitty ducked her head under a branch, swatting at her hair as it got tangled in the mess. She cast a worried look to Remy's back, concerned about what he was thinking and feeling. He hadn't needed to defend her like he did, he could have let Lance do away with her. But instead, here he was, a wanted witch who would be burned at the stake if he ever got caught. He had had a comfortable life, a privileged life really, but now he would have to live as a vagabond, just like he had when he was a child. Kitty felt a burning of guilt well into her stomach and closed her eyes against it.

"Chaton? Are you alright?" Remy asked. Arielle came to a sudden halt and Kitty forced her eyes open. Remy was looking back at her with concern. She took the opportunity to search for any signs of anger or regret in his face and was relieved when she found none.

"I'm alright, just not used to such riding," Kitty answered, rubbing her thighs absently.

Remy smirked as he turned his horse completely to face her, Amoux resting on the back of the saddle. "I noticed. Chaton, you look like hell."

Kitty opened her mouth to protest but decided that Remy was completely right. She was still wearing the ruined dressing gown, her hair was in her bedtime braid, messy with an occasional leaf sticking in it. Her knees and side were dirt covered from when she had dozed off on Arielle and slipped off.

Remy, on the other hand, looked like he was perfectly at ease. Years of having traveled incognito to do a job made him comfortable with spending all night and day on a steed. Kitty took a moment to appreciate his carefree smile, amazed that he wasn't upset at her for putting them in this predicament. If she had been him, she would be furious.

"Remy," Kitty started with a sigh. "I'm sorry I brought you into this."

Remy shook his head gravely. "Kitty, don't worry about it. Promise me something though?"

Kitty nodded eagerly as Remy began to urge Aeolus to trot. She brought Arielle up so they were side by side.

"Practice your gift," Remy said sternly. Kitty had to smile at his choice of words. Where she preferred to say curse, he said gift.

"If you hadn't fallen through the ceiling, Lance would have overpowered you," Remy said angrily.

Kitty shuddered slightly at the memory of his rough hands and his crushing weight on top of her.

"I'll practice, now that we're running for our lives, it really might be helpful," Kitty said with false bravado.

Remy chuckled before he leaned over and ruffled her already messy hair. Kitty pouted her response but made no attempt to swat him away. She rather enjoyed the youthful and innocent expression of friendship.

"We may be running for our lives, but it's still better then being married to you," He pointed out as he pulled his horse to a halt. He nodded to an overhang of trees and bushes, indicating that they would be stopping there.

"This is deep enough, we'll take shifts for sleeping," Remy said as he tied his and Kitty's horses to a branch. He helped Kitty off the horse, her legs barely able to hold her up from the long night.

"You sleep first Chaton," Remy said as he spread out a wool blanket on the ground. Kitty gratefully sank down onto it, pulling off her leather sword sheath and belt and tucking it next to her, keeping it close for comfort.

Remy sat against a tree and drew a book from his pocket. Kitty watched him for a moment, sleep threatening her eyes. His trademark smirk was in place, but there was something more in his eyes. Kitty had only seen that look a couple times. If Kitty was at his home when he would go off on a heist, then she would sit up waiting for him anxiously. He would always come back victorious, the treasure in his hand and that look on his face. He almost seemed to be enjoying this dangerous adventure of theirs, but then again Remy was a man made for danger and a challenge.

Kitty smiled slightly before sleep claimed her. Maybe she could enjoy this little adventure as well.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

A week had passed and they had encountered no problems as of yet. But that was all thanks to Remy and his knowledge of being invisible as possible. Years of breaking into homes and escaping from searching guards was certainly paying off.

Remy took a moment to pull out his map that was marked with their progress. They had traveled 250 miles so far, starting from Toulouse and had managed to stay in the woods for the most part, though that proved to be a longer way to leave France, it was most definitely the safest. They were nearing the vibrant city of Orleans and would have to stop to purchase food. The supplies Claudette had given them were running low even though Kitty had eaten sparsely and Amoux often found them fish when near a river.

Remy pulled out his scale and gauged the distance it would take to make it from Orleans into Baden.

"Another five days, if we plan to stay in the cover of the trees," Kitty answered his silent question beside him, straining her neck to see through the canopy of leaves and branches and up at the stars.

Remy nodded as he pocketed his navigation tools. "Orleans is up a little ways, we can get there by daybreak and resupply."

"Will it be safe to go into the city?" Kitty asked nervously.

"Early in the morning it will be. Dress in the peasant dress and keep your hair tucked into a coverlet. We'll bandage my eyes and say that I'm blind," Remy said with hesitation, knowing that it was risky. Orleans was a larger city, filled with guards. Remy would prefer to avoid it all together, but he and Kitty needed to pass over the Loire River and the only bridge he knew of was the one that led right out of the forest and into Orleans.

"Remy you're a thief. There are better ways to get the food," Kitty pointed out.

Remy chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you suggesting that we steal in the middle of the night?"

Kitty grabbed her toiletry bag before dismounting Arielle. She knelt by a stream, motioning for Remy to turn around. He obeyed and turned his horse from Kitty. He had found out that his petite friend had an obsession with washing herself and would sulk if she had to go two days without being able to wash. She had had an actual bath the day before, giving up valuable sleep time and risking someone seeing them for the luxury of washing her hair.

"I'm not suggesting stealing, Remy. Just buying when no one's around. We'd leave the money of course," Kitty's voice rose above the sound of her splashing. She called these little washing times her 'bird baths'.

"Still risky," Remy answered uneasily. He of course could pull it off without a hitch, but he was unsure about Kitty. While she was light on her feet and extremely stealthy, she tended to get nervous when she was doing something she viewed as morally unsuitable. And when she got nervous, she got chatty. He had found that out when they had been children, trying to break into Jean Luc's room to look at his cased sword. It was one of his most prized possession, the first thing he had ever stolen. The sword itself had belonged to Charlemagne (2), making it invaluable and also making Jean Luc very mad when he had heard Kitty's ramblings and found the two holding the sword.

"Not as risky as waltzing into the city in broad daylight," Kitty pressed on. She replaced her dress with a fresher one and soaked the one she had just taken off. She turned towards Remy, his back still to her, and tugged at his shirt, a gesture that she had meant to tell Remy to take of his shirt. Instead, his shirt slipped right through him and into her hands.

Remy jolted a little and turned around.

"Huh, I guess practicing does help," Kitty said as she knelt by the river and dipped his shirt in.

"You know what Kitty, we will go at night. Let's see if your practice paid off," Remy said as pulled a new shirt from his pack.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Kitty was chatty. Anything and everything was leaving her mouth. About how much she liked the cathedral they had just passed, and oh what a lovely little store front. And did Remy see that The Castle of Perseverance (3) would be performed here?

As she launched into why she enjoyed Romanesque artwork Remy stopped her and took her by the shoulders, looking down at her with his eyebrows raised.

"I know, I know," Kitty whispered as she wrung her hands. They were standing on a side street in Orleans, their horses tied up just outside of the city. It was a simple task really, get into a store, grab some food, leave the money and they would be on their way.

"Relax Chaton, you're not doing anything wrong," Remy urged her as they began to walk again. He spotted a store that looked promising and pulled Kitty to the side of the building.

"Now, just as you practiced, except with two people," Remy whispered to her.

"Big difference there Remy! What if I leave you in the wall?" Kitty hissed. Remy waved off her concern absently, knowing that he needed to show his own trust in her before she would ever develop confidence in her abilities.

"You can do this Kitty," Remy assured her.

"Well so can you! Why do you want me to get us in there?" she demanded in a hushed tone, standing on her tip toes with her skirt pulled up. While the main streets of Orleans were clean and well kept, the side streets were dirty and rat ridden. People too lazy to dispose of their chamber pots contents appropriately would simply chuck them out the window, making a revolting filth that littered the stone around them.

"Because what you can do is incredibly helpful and quiet, now just try," Remy said. She cast him one more reluctant look before taking his arm. She placed her free hand on the brick of the wall and pressed heavily, passing from her solid form and into her phantom state. Taking someone along with her was easier then she would have expected, but still slightly difficult. If she wasn't concentrating hard enough then they would both solidify slightly and going through the wall began to feel like pulling your foot out of thick mud. Finally they both broke through and into the dark store.

"Is all of you still there?" Kitty asked worriedly as she stumbled into a table holding various spices from the New World and Asia.

"Quo, that was just.. different," Remy said as he quickly pulled out the empty food sack. He set about filling it with dried meat and bread as Kitty scrutinized the vegetables and fruit, picking through the ones that were too ripe and the ones that they would take. The bag filled in a matter of minutes and Kitty held a piece of sugar candy out to Remy as she popped one into her own mouth.

Remy made for the wall and took Kitty's arm, ready to ghost through once more.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Kitty asked as she took her arm from him and folded them over her chest, an eyebrow raised. Remy sighed as he pulled a few coins from his pocket and placed them on the counter of the store.

"Can we go now?" Remy asked, offering Kitty his hand. She took his, mumbling about how they could have at least left the storeowners a tip before stepping through the wall.

As soon as Remy was free from the brick, he pressed Kitty against it, his hand over her mouth. She stood very still, knowing that his keen eyes had picked up something that she had completely missed. Movement at the entrance of the alley caught her eye and she began to phase them back into the store. Remy shook his head and motioned for her to stop.

The sound of voices began to float around them and Kitty strained to listen, trying to translate the conversation from French into English. She watched the shadows as they moved in and out of the moonlight. Her eyes widened when she caught the braided rope that identified the men as part of the royal court. Remy shushed her again and began carefully moving them forward, close enough to listen to the private conversation. Kitty's mind took a moment to switch to thinking in French, but once she did she understood every word clear as day.

"-happened right up in Bavaria," the one mad was saying to the other.

"A witch? A real one? Why didn't they burn her?" the other man replied, awe evident in his tone.

"Her mother sold her to this man. People all over are looking for them, but no one can find them," was the disgusted reply.

"A witch. Can't believe it," the same awed tone breathed.

"Believe it. They said she was too beautiful not to be one. With pale skin and emerald eyes," the other man continued.

"Reminds me of the witch that escaped from Toulouse just last week. A girl of nobility too. It's rumored that she was beautiful enough to enchant a noble Knight right into her bed, which of course made her betrothed, who is also a witch, angry. The man witch nearly killed that brave knight. Their parent's are offering 250 pounds of gold for their heads each, and 500 pounds for the man alive. Everyone's looking for them."

Kitty's eyes widened in fury and betrayal ripped at her heart. Her parents wanted her dead and Lance was being treated like a hero. She squirmed angrily and Remy held her more, hissing in her ear to be still. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a coin. Charging it, he tossed it over the heads of the guards and into the alley across the cobblestone road. A moment later and a blinding blast shook the buildings around them. The guards both swore in surprise before running off to the scene of damage.

"Come on!" Remy whispered as he grabbed Kitty's hand and pulled her out of the alley and down the moonlit street. They ran quickly and as quietly as possible, dodging through the maze of roads and alleys before they spotted the high wall that they had come in by. Their horses were tied up just on the other side. Remy had originally entered the city by standing on Aeolus and easily climbing over as Kitty simply walked through the wall.

"Get us through Chaton," Remy said urgently. She grabbed his hand and quickened her run, pulling them both through. They quickly mounted their horses and set off to the woods, the only safety that was offered to them.

"Remy, we need to get out of France," Kitty called out over the galloping of their horses. Amoux was flying low, keeping pace with his master.

"I know, we'll have to ride harder this time. If we do, we can get to Baden in three days and be in the Schwarzwald. It'll be safer there then here," Remy yelled as Aeolus took a flying leap over a fallen tree. He glanced behind him to make sure Kitty had cleared it also but was pleased to see she and her horse go right through it. He smiled as he faced forward once more, knowing that Kitty was beginning to like her gift.

While they galloped through the forest, Remy couldn't help but think back to what the guards had said. To Jean Luc, Remy was a traitor now and in the Guild, a traitor was not treated kindly. As Remy thought on the various torture that waited for him if he was found, a new thought breached into his mind. The guards had said something else that Remy felt was somehow important and meant a lot to him, but as he recalled their conversation, he could think of them mentioning nothing else except for the witch in Bavaria. Remy shook his head, deciding that a girl with pale skin and emerald eyes meant nothing to him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this. I know that it lacked some action (and Rogue and Kurt) but that's all coming up very soon. I didn't want to write the story and have them suddenly in the Germanic states. But I promise that I'm done teasing and our other main characters will be entering very soon.

Author notes:

1: Aeolus is a Greek god who rules the winds. And I always associate horses with wind because they're so graceful and swift like the wind, so I thought it was a fitting name.

2: Charlemagne was the King of the Franks and the Christian Empires of the West in 747 to 814. Very famous swordsman and his sword's name was Flamberge (...yes, the dude named his sword, no lie.)

3: The Castle of Perseverance was one of the earliest plays in the English language.

It was fun to write about Remy being in Orleans, instead of New Orleans. Just a little twist haha. So what did you all think? I'd love to know your thoughts! Thanks for reading :)


	5. As the Fire Burns

Hey everyone :) I hope you're all feeling better then I am, I am currently under the weather with a kidney infection (sucks by the way, feels like I threw out my lower back) so forgive me if my writing isn't exactly great. If I must, I will revisit this chapter and totally rewrite when I'm feeling better. I'm pretty much stuck in my bed all day so I need something to do haha.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far: LadyMageLuna, gambitfan85, halloweenbaby, xxkittyxxkattxx, rogue-scholar07, zaddraya, demonlrd66, Itamiyumi, Red red red ribbon, allyg1990, MurdererInTheNight, the-writing-vampire, Rogue181, Acedia RG, and ecrm (by the way ecrm, I love your idea for what to name a horse! Mind if I borrow it for a future chapter?)

Thanks for checking out my story and I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Kitty sat on Arielle, eyes wide as she took in the site before her. She had always thought that the Schwarzwald was just a lot of trees and thick darkness, but as she watched the first rays of the sun paint the world in a red and orange haze, she realized that this region was breathtaking. She had managed to find a high hill that was clear of trees, giving her a vantage point to view the mountains and could distantly make out a river meandering through small foot hills. And it smelled so good. Like fresh rain and spring flowers, but still she could smell the acrid yet bitterly sweet smell of burning leaves. Under the cover of the trees, the air felt damp and wet, yet not uncomfortably so. Like a fine mist that teased her skin. But up here in the open air, it was brisk and clear. And beautiful, like she was being granted a view through the eyes of God. For a moment she forgot about her parent's desire for her death, forgot that she was running for her life. For a moment, she just existed, skimming her fingers across a deep down contentment that warmed her soul.

Kitty shook her head slightly at her silliness. She had seen magnificent views before, had admired the rocky shores of Ireland and the impressive castles of Scotland, and Spain had taken her to a whole other world. But this, here now, was touching Kitty in places that she thought were long dead, that hadn't been stirred since she was a child. She felt wonder and joy, and hope.

Amoux flew suddenly in front of her face and Kitty jolted from her dreamy state before attempting to whistle to the bird. The sound she emitted was broken and poor and the bird cocked it's head at her pitiful attempt.

"Damn stubborn bird," Kitty mumbled as Remy and Aeolus came to stand next to her.

"Non, not stubborn, just loyal," Remy chuckled before he gave the proper call to his bird, who readily came back to him.

"Remy," Kitty sighed, trying to cling to the hope that she had felt not just a moment ago, but felt it fading away, retreating back into the mystical air that this forest seemed to possess. "Do you think we're safe here?"

Remy shrugged as he pulled out a gourd of water, sipping at it before he offered some to Kitty, who shook her head and waved it off.

"As safe as we can be," Remy replied to her question after a moments pause. "The people who live here are isolated for the most part, they probably have no idea about us."

Kitty nodded in agreement, hoping that he was right. They had already came across some very nice people who resided in the deepness of the forest and they'd all been warm and welcoming. Kitty had translated from German to English for Remy, whose German wasn't nearly as good as his English. An elder couple had even given them a detailed map marking all the best riding trails through the Black Forest, villages and named mountains. They also had given Kitty a charm necklace to keep away the gremlins and nymphs and one old woman had even given her herbs for Remy's 'blindness'. She had also told them to avoid the Fremersberg Mountain, saying that the Franciscans monks would not like Remy (1), though Kitty had neglected to translate this all for him. The old woman had even filled Kitty's ears of tales about a demon with glowing eyes.

While Kitty didn't believe these tales of magic and mischief, she couldn't keep a small trill of doubt as she reminded herself that she was something of fairy tales. Maybe all these rumors of ghosts were simply people like herself, able to become like the air around them. Or maybe the 'witches' were simply scared and as confused as she herself.

"We can ride a bit longer Chaton," Remy said as he urged Aeolus to trot down the high hill that they had been perched on. Kitty followed after, urging Arielle to keep pace with Remy.

The two rode in contended silence for the rest of the day, meandering along with the Rhine river through the bundles of trees. The sunlight was scarce in the cover of the trees, just barely breaching through to cast a glow on the foliage around them.

They had made fairly good time leaving France, but the journey to the Ottoman Empire would be longer. Remy had told her that he knew some people in Constantinople (2) who would help them once they made it there. That was about as far as their plans reached. The rest was a mystery, an open book that was waiting to be filled. This notion both thrilled and frightened Kitty. She had been taken care of her whole life, and while she possessed basic skills, she knew how difficult it would be for her to make it on her own.

As day began to melt away with the sunset, the air around them became crisper and colder. Kitty pulled her white cloak tighter around her, trying to temper the deep chill. She gave a sharp and reluctant cough and Remy stilled in front of her, turning back with worry in his red on black eyes.

"Are you feeling unwell?" He asked, the coldness having no effect on him.

Kitty shook her head before sneeze phasing through Arielle, landing roughly on the ground beneath her horse with a growl of frustration.

Remy chuckled as he pulled out the map, scanning for a nearby village. One night in a warm inn would do them some good and Remy doubted that anyone would recognize them as the witches who had escaped from Toulouse. Besides, Remy was craving some good ale, and he knew that the Germanic states were famous for theirs.

He scanned map, straining even his keen eyes to read it in the darkness of the forest around them. The village of Reutlingen was just a few miles to the East of where they were. It wasn't a particularly big city, but big enough that it would have an inn and a tavern. Remy pointed his horse in the right direction and motioned for Kitty to follow.

"We'll spend a night in an inn Chaton," he said to her as they picked there way through a grown over path.

"An inn with a real bed, With pillows and blankets, not logs and rocks. Pinch me Remy, I must be dreaming," Kitty sighed in contentment as Remy chuckled. While he enjoyed the rugged traveling ways, he missed the simple luxuries of home and house.

The trees began to thin and the shapes of houses and buildings could be seen in the distance. Remy and Kitty found the worn dirt road that led into the city and began to follow it in as the last rays of the sun dusted the world around them.

A low roar met their ears as they entered into the small and quaint town. Kitty and Remy exchanged curious glances before urging their horses to trot more quickly on the cobblestone road.

"Remy, is this such a good idea?" Kitty asked uneasily as the roar grew louder and Remy identified it as a collection of voices rising and yelling together in a harsh chant that cut like knives through the air.

A boy was running past the two and Remy reached down and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Lassen Sie mich los! (3)" The boy cried as he fought against Remy's hold. "Ich verlust es!"

Kitty's surprised look promoted Remy to hold tighter on the boy as she began speaking in German.

"Was verfehlen Sie? Was das weitergeht (4)?" Kitty demanded in a confused tone.

The boy stopped struggling and looked at the two with an odd expression.

"Der Brennen des Dämons selbstverständlich, wo sind Sie zwei gewesen (5)?" He demanded as Remy finally released him and the boy stumbled away. He straightened his shirt and cast the pair one more odd look before turning a corner and running away.

"What did he say Chaton?" Remy demanded as he looked over at Kitty. Her face was twisted in an odd expression of confusion and concern.

"He said that they're burning a demon," she whispered and Remy sucked in a quick breath

"Come on, we're leaving," he demanded as he turned his horse to exit the city.

"What?" Kitty's suddenly angry voice made Remy stop and look over at her in confusion, barely making out her face in the dark cloak of night.

"Chaton, you can't possibly be thinking..." He didn't dare finish that sentence for fear of the answer.

"Well why not Remy?" She yelled above the now deafening roar of German.

Remy's stomach twisted as the smell of burning hay and wood began to fill the air. Any moment now and the smell of burning flesh would be joining it, but what could Remy do? Any attempt at saving this demon would put Kitty and him at grave risk, and Remy wasn't willing to put Kitty in danger for the safety of a stranger, who may or may not deserve this burning. Kitty however, didn't see things in so many shades of gray. To her, it was either save this demon, or burn in hell yourself.

"Because Petite! Saving this demon, or man, whatever he may be, will put you at risk!" He yelled, meeting her furious blue eyes. Why could she not see the danger she was about to just walk into?

"And saving me put you at danger Remy, but you didn't care," Kitty pointed out as she dismounted Arielle and began to hurry to the sound of the German, towards the heart of the city, knowing by the rising crescendo of voices that they were running out of time. Remy reached down and caught her arm, all anger leaving him as he fell to pleading. He couldn't bear to watch her be so careless with her life. If she got into trouble, Remy wasn't sure if he'd be able to save her from a whole town of angry people.

"Kitty, please don't do this," Remy said slowly. She was the only loyal friend he had, the only person he had left in this world. He couldn't risk to lose her.

"I'm sorry Remy, I just can't walk away from this," Kitty shook her head as she phased from his grip and backed away from him. She turned suddenly and her white cloak billowed around her as she rounded the same corner the boy had.

"Damn stubborn fille," Remy mumbled as he dismounted and ran after her.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

They were all shouting, screaming for the demon's demise. To Kitty, this wasn't a matter of right or wrong. It was just something she simply had to do. As she made her way to the center of the city, she saw the smoke billowing from the pyre and the crowd that held torches and swords. She stopped for a moment and squinted, taking in the horrible scene in front of her. She could almost imagine herself being tied to a stake and placed on top a pyre, looking at a crowd of people who hated and feared her as she slowly burned to death. That demon up there, could very well be her one day.

Kitty began to push through the crowd, not caring to translate the sharp German words into English, the tone in which they were spoken meaning more then the very words themselves. When the crowd became to congested for her to work past then she'd simply ghost her way through the men, women and children, who were so bent on the death of this one person.

Even In Kitty's frantic mind, this display of hate and sadism frightened her. These were normal, hard working people who were committing this terrible act. Kitty paused as she was jostled more in the crowd and looked up, now close enough to the pyre that the fire was warming her skin.

Her mouth feel open and her eyes widened as she finally caught site of the demon. He wore only shorts, which were savagely ripped. Midnight blue fur covered him from his head to his bound feet and Kitty vaguely associated it to the color of the ocean in the dead of night. His ears were pointed and a tail was lashing out from behind him. His hands and feet were both tied and bound to a stake and Kitty could make out a trickle of blood running down his face. He truly looked like something that came straight from hell.

All she could do was stare, frozen in place as the flames began to lick at his feet. The screams of the crowd seemed so distant now, and everything felt like it had slowed down. Even as her mind screamed at her to move, to save him before it was too late, Kitty found herself immobile, suddenly questioning her actions. What if he was evil? He certainly looked the part. Maybe he was part of Lucifer's army, maybe burning him was the right thing to do.

The flames were so close now, scorching his fur, though he didn't move or make a sound. His eyes opened and Kitty found two golden orbs burning into her, straight into her very heart. Even through the thick smoke, Kitty could see that they weren't pleading, or in pain. But so very sad, and almost accepting of this terrible fate. Something flickered behind them as they focused on her and the demon's mouth formed a word that was lost on her ears. And then he smiled, pearl white fangs gleaming in the orange dancing inferno at his feet. He looked at peace now and Kitty made her decision.

She ghosted through the people in front of her, who didn't notice in their enthusiasm to watch the demon burn. The heat coming from the burning pyre was almost unbearable and Kitty would have panicked if she hadn't been entranced by his eyes, which were following her every step. They were like the sun, while the rest of him appeared as the night sky.

Around her the villagers were yelling for her to get back, some even trying to grab at her white cloak, only to have their fingers and hands go right through her. She stepped forward into the fire, the shimmering sensation of her phantom ability a sharp contrast to the sudden heat. She climbed up, or rather through, the piles of burning wood until she stood in front of the demon, the thick smoke twisting up and around them. He was slightly higher then she, bound to the stake as he was and he looked down at her with the same peaceful smile.

The flames were licking at their legs, or in Kitty's case, through them. His face was even more demonic up close, though oddly human at the same time. High cheekbones and a firm jaw graced the unusual face and his hair looked smooth and silky, just a shade darker then his fur. A wet and sticky spot on his temple made Kitty cringe, realizing that it must have been from a painful blow.

"Schöner Engel, sind Sie, zum ich, ein Dämon, zum Himmel hier zu nehmen (6)?" His voice was smooth and sweet, though husky and rich. His words shook Kitty out of her trance and she found herself foolishly reminded of their situation.

She found herself smiling slightly as she stepped forward again, making herself solid so she could wrap her arms around him. It was only for an instant, but as she was in her solid state the flames burned the bottom of her dress and her legs, the skin bubbling and blistering before she made herself, and the demon, untouchable.

Kitty closed her eyes, blocking out the screams and protests of the villagers as she focused her already exhausted power. She needed to get them out of the fire, or they would both end up dead and burned. She focused her mind to the ground and Earth below the fire, knowing that letting herself drop would save more energy then trying to walk back down the burning pyre.

She succeeded in the goal and the two of them dropped into the flames below them, and the back part of Kitty's brain hoped that she had been able to bring their clothes along with them, she really didn't want to face this angry crowd in the nude. The fire around them slipped from view and instead they were met with only darkness, the earth surrounding them.

She slowed them before they could fall any further into the ground and been moving them forward, as if swimming. This was a whole new element of her power that Kitty had never even thought to investigate before and now she was being severely punished for her lack of past interest in her abilities. Moving in her phased state was difficult enough, but bringing someone along with her while completely underground made her almost sick to her stomach with the amount of exertion it took. Her power began to wane and Kitty could actually feel the rock and dirt being forced through her body and she knew that she needed to get them up and out before they literally ended up eight feet under. She solidified her foot and kicked off from the ground that engulfed it, propelling them until they broke through the surface of the earth, greeted by the view of the village street and an uproar of very unhappy German.

Kitty climbed out of the ground before hauling the demon up next to her, panting with exhaustion as she dragged them into a nearby alley. His eyes were closed and his breath was coming up in short heaves and it dawned on Kitty that he had probably tried to breathe while phasing with her, something that she had quickly learned was not at all possible. His hands and ankles were still bound and Kitty quickly unsheathed her sword, making short work of the rope that had cut into his flesh.

Kitty staggered to her feet, drained and feeling ill with every breath she took but she had no time for rest. Out, they needed out. Any moment now and the villagers would find them huddled in this dark alley.

She shook him hard, trying to rouse any response from him, but he remained still.

"Come on you fuzzy elf!" Kitty yelled, not quite able to call him a demon. "I didn't save you just so we both could end up dead!"

The villagers were getting closer to their hiding spot now and Kitty knew she didn't have it in her to use her power anymore. As it was, she could hardly keep herself from passing out.

"Der Dämon und die Hexe! Hier sind sie (7)!" The cry of a villager tore at Kitty's heart as she turned to face a man coming at her with his sword drawn. She tightened her grip on her own sword as the sound of the thundering crowd drew nearer, coming in for the kill. The flash of the moonlight on her blade gave Kitty a surge of strength and she readied herself to defend herself and this mysterious demon she had just saved.

The man rushed her and Kitty used the narrowness of the alley to her advantage, blocking his messy attack easily with her sword and pinning his blade against the stone of one wall as she used her free hand to grab his beard and bang his head against the stone of the opposite wall. The force of the hit wasn't as hard as she would have liked it to be, she had meant for it to render him unconscious, but it was enough to disorient him.

Then Kitty heard something that made her want to cry with joy.

"Chaton! Vous enfant sot et insensé! (8)" Remy had reached the mouth of the alley before the blood thirsting mob had, on top of Aelous and bringing Arielle with him. "Get on this horse now!"

Kitty grabbed for the demon's hand and unceremoniously dragged him to where Remy was, using her last remaining strength as she tripped and stumbled.

The crowd was nearing them and Remy jumped from Aelous, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his deck of playing cards. He charged six cards and threw them at the surrounding buildings. The resulting explosion produced screams as the stone and wood crumbled and created an instant barrier between them and the mob.

"Chaton, this demon better be worth all this trouble!" Remy told her as he took the demon from off the ground and threw him over his saddle before mounting behind him. Kitty struggled up onto Arielle and the two horses set off down the cobblestone road, trying to find an exit. The mob was now climbing over the rubble as some people had found their way through side streets to block Remy and Kitty's path.

Remy pulled out his playing cards again, easily blowing the people out of their way as they surged onward. The maze of buildings and houses lessened and Remy spotted the distant forest, just across the river that surrounded the south side of the town. He scanned for a bridge and located the one, and apparently only, means of crossing the river. The river was low for this time of year and the banks were exposed.

"Chaton! Pull right!" He called to his weakening friend, who barely managed a nod in response. The horses needed no prompting to go to the bridge and they thundered across the simple wooden structure, the river rushing just below them.

Remy held on to the back of the demon as Aeolus crossed onto the earth and into the trees that lined the bank of the river. Remy turned to gauge the distance between them and the mob. However, he had no time to make such an assessment as he saw Arielle cross the bridge, without Kitty on her back.

"Chaton!" Remy cried as he jumped off of Aelous, not caring that the unconscious demon fell with him and landed roughly on the ground.

The mob was just on the other side of the river and about to cross the bridge. Remy reached it before any of them and charged it, and a moment later the bridge erupted, sending planks of wood flying. He stripped of his sword sheath and boots before jumping into the raging river, knowing that the villagers wouldn't dare to attempt to cross the dangerous and threatening river, which seemed to promise death to anyone brave or stupid enough to test it.

The water was colder then he would have expected and much stronger too. His body twisted and tumbled for a moment before he oriented himself and squinted in the moonlight, trying to find any sign of Kitty. Nothing on the surface of the surging water suggested any presence of her and Remy took a deep breath before ducking under.

Blessedly, the water was clear and the moon was bright that night, and with Remy's sensitive eyes, he could make out the river bottom well enough. He swam until his stomach was parallel to the bed of the river, and he followed with the current, mimicking the route that Kitty, who was a terrible swimmer, would have most likely been forced to take.

A minute passed and his lungs began to grow tight, not only from the lack of oxygen but also from his increased heart rate as his panic escalated. He was about to lose his only companion he had in this cold and cruel world, the sister who had stood by him even after he had confessed to her that he had murdered someone, albeit in self defense, but still his hands were soaked in someone's blood. Remy felt a pang of horror and dread as he remembered how Etienne, who had been closer to him then even Kitty, had died when they were both 15. They had been on the heist, or rather the tilling, that would initiate Etienne into the Guild when it had all gone wrong.

Remy recalled being forced to escape a dozen guards by jumping from a high cliff and into the sea below. All he remembered after landing in the warm and salty water was the sickening realization that Etienne wasn't next to him. Remy had searched for his friend in the endlessly deep sea, refusing to believe he was dead. When he had returned to the chateau, he had lied to Kitty and told her that Etienne had been captured, not able to admit to her, or to anyone, that Etienne had drowned while Remy had survived. And now, as Remy franticly looked for his last remaining friend, it all felt too familiar. He had failed her, much like he had failed Etienne (9).

Remy's heart sank and he began to believe that Kitty had left him much like Etienne had. Then he saw her, tangled in a tree that had fallen into the river. Her cloak was flowing around her and Remy swam to her as quickly as he could, ripping the cloak from her before grabbing the collar of her dress and pulling them both up to the surging surface of the river.

Gasping, Remy broke through the water and hauled Kitty with him, trying to keep her lifeless body above the surface as he fought against the current to get the bank of the river. They had been carried a fair distance from where they had originally entered and Remy could spot the mob of villagers jeering and shouting at the still unmoving demon, though none were brave enough to cross the furious river to get to him.

Remy made it to the bank and clawed at the wet dirt, trying to find a root or something to grab onto to pull them up and onto the ground. The chunk of earth that he had beneath his hand crumbled and the two slipped into the churning water once more.

An idea struck Remy and he pulled Kitty's body closer to his own, his free hand fumbling to find her sword as they rolled with the river once more. His hand finally closed around the hilt and Remy drew the sword before raising it and plunging it deep into the soft earth of the bank. It must have caught and been secured into the roots of a tree because the sword held strong, as did Remy. With a surge of strength he pulled the drenched Kitty above him and hoisted her limp body onto his shoulder. He used the sword as a lever and pulled himself out of the water and rolled her onto the land before following up after her.

He lay panting with her sword clasped in his hand, trying to calm himself.

"Chaton," he gasped as he rolled onto his knees, his hair dripping water into his vision.

She had yet to make a sound or move and Remy crawled next to her. He rolled her onto her back and shifted so he was sitting on his knees, Kitty draped across his arms face down. His left hand came to rest on her stomach and his right hand drew back, ready to hit her hard across the back. With a strength that Remy knew was going to leave a bruise, his right hand came down on her back as his left hand pushed up against her ribs and stomach. The result was what he wanted and water gushed up and out of her lungs and stomach before leaving her mouth and nose. He repeated this action over and over as he yelled encouragement that he knew she couldn't hear. Finally, she stopped choking and spurting water and Remy allowed her to go limp, her chest heaving as she fought to draw air in.

"Why can't you ever listen to me? This just like when you were ten and wanted to fly, so you jumped off the roof of the barn! I told you back then it was a bad idea and I also told you that saving that demon was a bad idea!" Remy said sternly as he rolled her onto her back. Now that he knew she was going to be safe, the panic and worry left him, leaving only the protective anger that made him want to shake her for her stupidity.

"Remy," Kitty gasped as she shook her head, trying to stop his flow of anger. "Are you alright?"

"Quo, I'm just pissed," He said, trying to keep his tone harsh but failing as he watched his friend struggle to sit up. He had come so close to losing the only family he had and he was suddenly reminded of how fragile Kitty was. While she was a strong girl and an excellent sword fighter, she was still very much vulnerable and naive.

She seemed to accept this as an answer and gave him a weak smile.

"I can deal with you pissed, but I can't deal with you hurt," she told him as he helped her to her feet.

"Is the demon alright?" Kitty asked then, forcing the word demon from her throat.

"I think so, I was more concerned with you. Chaton, remind me again why I never taught you how to swim?" Remy demanded as the two began to carefully walk along the river bank and to where their horses and rescued demon were waiting for them. Already Amoux had come to his master and the falcon was now resting on Remy's shoulder. Kitty knew it sounded crazy, but she could have sworn that the damn bird was glaring at her for putting his master in such grave danger.

"Remy, you offered to teach me once. And my exact response was that cats don't like water," Kitty laughed as best as her raw throat would allow her to before she gestured to her sopping wet body. "And this is exactly why."

They approached the horses and unconscious demon. The mob had now finally dissipated, seemingly accepting defeat. The demon was twisting in his unconscious state, a flow of words leaving his mouth in a litany. Remy replaced his abandoned boots and sword before staring at the demon for a long moment.

"Why'd you do it Chaton?" Remy asked her as she ripped the bottom of her white dress, making long strips.

"I don't know Remy. When I finally saw what he looked like, I almost let him burn," Kitty admitted as she dabbed at his wrists, cleaning the blood from them. The ropes must have been extremely tight, even his fur was missing from the juncture of his arm and hand.

"But then I saw his eyes, and I just had to save him," Kitty sighed, wrapping the strips around the wounds before tying them tightly. She moved onto his ankles and tended to them also.

"What if he's evil Chaton? What in the hell do we do then?" Remy asked her.

"I really don't think he is Remy," Kitty sighed as she straightened up and looked down at the demon, her hands leaving him. His murmurings became increasingly louder and Remy grumbled as he picked him up and situated him on Aelous before he began to lead the horse deeper into the cover of the trees.

"We should go in about a mile or so before we decide to rest, just in case the villagers decide to stop being cowards and cross the river," Remy told her as Kitty began to lead Arielle after him. The forest was thick with darkness and Kitty carefully followed after Remy, trusting his keen eyes more then her own.

They walked in silence, with the exception of the demon's mumbling before Remy finally had enough of the scrambled German.

"Chaton, what in the hell is this crazy demon talking about?" He demanded.

Kitty paused as she listened to the low German.

"He's saying a couple of things," she said as she blushed. "He keeps thanking the beautiful angel who took him to heaven."

Remy snorted as he looked around them at the dark forest. "This is heaven? That's it Kitty, this guy's really a demon."

kitty shot him an odd look, a mix of defensive and curiosity. "How do you figure?"

"Cause a person would have to have only known hell before to ever consider this heaven," Remy said as he gestured around them at the nightmarish forest. "Is that all he's saying?"

"No, he keeps saying that it wasn't his time though. That he failed her," Kitty said as she translated the broken phrases of German as best she could.

"Oh? And who did he fail? Persephone (10)?" Remy joked bitterly.

Kitty shook her head gravely before finding Remy's own demon eyes in the dark. "No, he failed his sister."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, and please review and let me know what you thought. And so Kurt comes into the picture! But still no Rogue :( But that won't be for long!

Author's Notes and Translations:

Lots of stuff to translate, but I wanted to keep it authentic and have the German villagers actually speak German and Remy speak French when he was frustrated and angry.

1) The Black Forest has many myths, one being abut the monks who lived in the Fremersberg Mountain who did away with troublemakers by supposedly putting them in a sack and and took them to graves.

2) Constantinople was the wealthiest and most powerful city during the middle ages and it was the Imperial Capitol of the Ottoman Empire. We know it today as Istanbul of modern day Turkey.

3) Let go of me! I'll miss it!

4) What will you miss? What's going on here?

5)The burning of the demon, where have you two been?

6) Beautiful angel, are you here to take me, a demon, to heaven?

7) The demon and the witch! Here they are!

8) You ignorant and senseless child!

9) I'm sure most of you know the real story about how Etienne died, but I tweaked it a bit to fit into this AU.

10) Just a little mythology joke. Persephone is the queen of the underworld, or rather hell.

Phew, too many translations for my brain to handle! What'd you all think? Although Kurt finally came into the story, not a lot about his character yet, but that will change with the next few chapters. Please let me know if you have any suggestions, critiques or general thoughts :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
